Goddess (Lucifer)
Goddess (more commonly referred to as “'Mom'” and her human vessel Charlotte Richards) is the main antagonist in Season 2 of the comedy-drama TV series, Lucifer. She is the co-creator of all creation (alongside God), and is the mother of all the angels, including Lucifer Morningstar, Amenadiel and Uriel. She is portrayed by Tricia Helfer, who also portrays her host human form Charlotte Richards, Carla Baxter and Espheni Queen. History Origin The deity known as Goddess, or more commonly by the angels as "Mom", was God's wife and the co-creator of the universe. They both created Heaven, Hell and Earth, as well as having multiple angel children, including Lucifer, Amenadiel, Uriel and Azrael. According to Lucifer, God spent all of his time working on creating humanity that he showed partial neglect towards the other angels. Goddess also disliked these conditions and started causing floods and plagues on Earth, killing innumerable humans in the process. After Lucifer rebelled against God and the latter angrily considered destroying him, Goddess convinced him to banish him instead to rule Hell and punish the damned souls incarcerated there. However, considering that Goddess has lied numerous times, it is unknown if the story is actually true. Following this, Goddess started causing other massacres on Earth, resulting in God also banishing her to Hell as a damned soul. Lucifer, angrily believing that she allowed him to be banished without doing anything, never visited her and had his demon servant Mazikeen "Maze" to torture her. However, Goddess was not so easy to break due to being a proper deity. In 2011, Lucifer left Hell, having been fed up with his punishment and lived life in Los Angeles, getting a night-club called Lux and taking Mazikeen (nicknamed "Maze") with him to sever his angel wings. This forced Amenadiel, who nobly stood by God's side as long as possible, to step in his place and guard the gates of Hell, preventing demons and lost souls from getting to Earth and causing havoc. Season 1 In 2011, Lucifer left Hell, having been fed up with punishing guilty human souls and decided to retire by living on Earth in the city of Los Angeles as the owner of his nightclub, Lux. He was accompanied by Maze. This left Amenadiel to step in and guard the gates of Hell, preventing demons and the tormented souls from escaping to Earth and cause havoc. Amenadiel also went to great lengths to try and convince Lucifer to return to the dimension, which included resurrecting the corrupt police detective Malcolm Graham. During the climax of trying to get him back, Amenadiel was betrayed and stabbed by Malcolm and Lucifer was shot and briefly killed. Under a deal with God, Lucifer is briefly in Hell and, to his horror, finds Goddess' cell open. After Malcolm's death, Lucifer tells Amenadiel of his task. Escaping "Mom", meanwhile, jumped from dead human body to dead human body, asking people in Los Angeles where to find Lucifer, whom she knew was in the city. Eventually, after getting the body of Charlotte Richards, a woman who'd been killed by someone with a grudge against her, "Mom" made her way to Lucifer's penthouse covered in blood, collapsing before him while he sat behind his piano. Personality Goddess was presumed to have once been completely benevolent before being banished to Hell by God. Even after that, she deeply cared about her family, especially her children as she was willing to see them again. She claims that the last thing she ever wants to do is hurting her children. When learning that they have found the final piece of the Flaming Sword, she was genuinely delighted and couldn't hide her excitement to see her children again. When learning about Uriel's death, she was genuinely saddened and mourned over him. Her love for her children was stronger than her grudge towards God, as she willingly accepted Lucifer's plan to leave and create another universe since returning to Heaven would only lead to a war that will get her family killed. She is completely fearless and has a strong conviction for who she is and what she deserves. After escaping Hell, she was determined to rebuild a relationship with her two sons Lucifer and Amenadiel despite their skepticism. She is however somewhat blind to listening to their opinions, unable to accept that Lucifer was more comfortable on Earth than he was in Heaven and Hell, and that Chloe Decker was more to him than his entire family. She was also sexual perverse, as evident when she appeared to enjoy flirting and perverting around humans, and she also claims that is where Lucifer got his desires for sex. However, despite all these traits, Goddess true nature wasn't without downsides, as she was also cunning, manipulative, ruthless, hypocritical and unable to take responsibility for her mistakes. After somewhat regaining both of her sons' trust, she was driven to convince them of leaving Earth and returning to Heaven, including using Uriel's death as an excuse to convince Amenadiel that God only thinks of him as a pawn; and using God's role in Chloe Decker's existence as a reason to convince Lucifer into hating his father even more. She is ruthless when it comes to completing some of her objectives, as she attempted to kill Chloe Decker to kill convince Lucifer in leaving Earth, and she tortured Linda Martin to learn what Lucifer was up to. Most of these negative qualities are because of when God banished her to Hell, and was partially obsessed with returning to Heaven to vengefully destroy him for what he did. She also has a serious dislike for humankind, and thought of them as pathetic and sinful, especially referring Chloe as a "little bug". This was proven as she willingly (and without second thought) led a few humans to find Azrael's blade so they could kill each other, all just to get God's attention. Both she and Lucifer have different opinions of humans, as he sees them as fascinating and begins to genuinely care for their well-being, which repels Goddess with disdain as she cannot work out what he sees in them what she can't. Despite this, as time time went on, her experiences in her human vessel have seemingly piqued her interest in humanity to want to learn more. She even calls Dan her favorite human, showing that she has developed a somewhat better opinion of humanity than before. Her actions toward Dan suggest she had genuinely liked him. This proves that her opinions can change. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality': Goddess has been stated to be eternal. *'Superhuman Strength': During a brief struggle with a robber, she instinctively pushes him, sending him flying across a parking lot and into the wall, which effectively kills him. She was also able to effortlessly lift Amenadiel into the air. *'Cosmic Awareness': Being the Mother of Angels and God's former wife, Mom possesses nearly infinite knowledge. However, she is not aware of events happening outside of her human horizon. *'Vessel Possession': Mom has to use a human vessel in order to interact with beings on Earth. She can possess bodies of recently deceased humans and use each vessel until it dies again. In "Liar, Liar, Slutty Dress on Fire", Mom takes possession of a series of recently deceased humans throughout Los Angeles, but each ends up dead until she possesses Charlotte Richards. *'Healing Factor': Mom is able to heal her vessel's body immediately upon entering it, curing it of any injury and disease. However, this power is limited, as she is unable to heal her vessel anytime after this. *'Resurrection': As she left Earth, Mom resurrected the human Charlotte Richards who had been acting as her vessel. *'Nigh-Omnipotence': Collectively with God, she created the universe. Originally, she was powerful enough to kill God. Rumors say she caused plagues and floods on Earth. However, her powers were greatly reduced after she was banished to Hell. According to her, she is no longer the Goddess of All Creation. However, her powers started to return to her while on Earth until her vessel could no longer contain her. *'Nigh-Omniscience': As a god, Goddess presumable possessed nearly unlimited knowledge. Even after being weakened, she was able to gain a superb understanding of human law enforcement after reading a number of books on the subjects for only a few days. It is presumed that this power returned to her with the rest of her powers. Trivia *Interestingly, Goddess was not necessarily invented for the show. The concept of “God’s Wife” has been referenced in The Book of Kings but thought to have been edited out of the bible. *Lucifer had apparently gotten his sexual desire from her, according to herself. Navigation Category:Supreme Beings Category:DC Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Related to Hero Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Magic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Anti-Villain Category:Immortals Category:Vengeful Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Deities Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Parents Category:Affably Evil Category:Possessor Category:On & Off Category:Opportunists Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Humanoid Category:Obsessed Category:In Love Category:Elderly Category:Paranormal Category:Contradictory Category:Amoral Category:Misanthropes Category:Omniscient Category:Female Category:Betrayed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Egotist Category:Provoker Category:Perverts Category:Honorable Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Supremacists Category:Liars Category:Outcast Category:Femme Fatale Category:Delusional Category:Envious Category:Torturer Category:One-Man Army Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Hypocrites Category:Usurper Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Genocidal Category:Lawful Neutral